Supplicium
by CrayonPencil
Summary: After being publically executed like a witch, Rin finds himself back in the past, before his fateful encounter with Satan. The fact that he’s a human again makes it even better, right?
1. ReturN

**Hello there!**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this story! If you have any suggestions, please tell me! I apologize in advance for the short chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A loud scream echoed, in a specific place, in a specific city. A scream out of pure agony, pure despair. It started out as the scream of a young man, but the more time passed, the more inhuman the voice became.

The dreadful voice was accompanied by the sound of flickering fire and burning wood. Crisps of ashes flew into the air as the screaming voice became louder.

In a seat, which was positioned a few meters away from a certain wooden pillar, a small boy asked his mother if everything was okay. She covered his eyes and ears, and told him everything was okay. It was just wood burning. The boy sniffed the air and told his mother he thought the food was burning. The mother subconsciously gripped the face of the boy more harshly, accidentally hurting him. It wasn't food that was burning. Wood doesn't scream.

The voice sounded monstrous.

Soon followed more screams from other people. Even if they'd wanted to do something, they couldn't have possibly done so. They wouldn't have been allowed to.

A girl with shoulder length blonde hair tries to run on the stage, but is stopped by a brown haired boy with glasses. A few meters away from the pillar is a broken sword.

The screaming stopped.

In the middle of an enormous trial room full of humans, except one, was a pile of ashes and remains of something unknown.

This 'exception' smiled, because of something that no one had foreseen. The life of the 'boy', that many wouldn't even have considered a boy, may have been gone from the world, but that didn't mean that it couldn't have brought to another plane of existence, perhaps with a little bit of magic.

That person, known by the name of Mephisto Pheles, openly smiled, along with a few of the other figures in the circle. But not because they had shared the same reason.

"Goodbye, Rin"

Comfort. That was the first thing he felt.

Rin got out of his bed and, after having stared at his ceiling for a short while, he started his normal morning routine. Having stretched his arms and legs, he proceeded to walk to the bathroom in the all-too-familiar monastery. He walked through the corridors and opened the the creeking wooden door.

But something didn't fit in. It was like trying to remember a dream you were forgetting. There was something, but whatever it was, no clue.

After having showered and having put on his regular clothes, he went to the sink.

Besides the sink stood a small mobile iron table, comparable to what was used to bring food via room service in a hotel. On it was a toothbrush holder and an almost empty tube with toothpaste. Rin squeezed the last bit out of it and threw the now empty tube, with a fancy throw, in the direction of the trash can. He missed.

He left the tube on the ground and took his toothbrush to his mouth. And that's when it clicked.

"Wha- what the?!"

The toothbrush was dropped from his mouth. This couldn't be happening. It was impossible. Because the reflectionhe saw in the mirror wasn't him. At least, not the him he had been used to. His teeth used to resemble those of a demon.

He slowly walked backwards against the wall and let himself slide to the ground. Gasping and panting he reached out for his lower back. The body part he'd gotten so accustomed to these past 2 years was gone as well.

After a few seconds that seemed to last eternally, he got himself to shut op. Oh, how he hoped no one was in the monastery right now to see him like this. How was he going to explain this? This shouldn't have been possible! Even Father Fujimoto said so, mere minutes before he died.

"Okay, inhale, and exhale. Inhale, exhale." He slowly approached the sink and the mirror that hung slightly uneven above it. Apart from his reddish cheeks, he looked slightly pale.

He picked up his fallen toothbrush, washed it and carefully brushed his teeth again. His normal teeth.

"What the hell..."

Rin couldn't help it. He smiled. He laughed out loud and jumped in the air. Immense joy overcame him and his heart suddenly felt at peace. This was something he had been secretly wishing for in the past 2 years. That is, if you could even call it secretly.

Both Rin and Yukio would've given everything to go back to the past times. The times where they would sit at the table, together with their now-deceased Father Fujimoto.

The only person the both of them would ever have considered as a possible father figure was dead. A lot of people, who knew of the situation, had blamed Rin since the very beginning. And that used to hurt Rin. The good thing was that he had Yukio, at least. Even though he may have first thought that Rin was the cause of Fujimoto's death, he changed his thoughts on the matter.

And that was what helped Rin get over it a little. Of course, he would want his dad back no matter what, but knowing that he died for him may have made the situation a bit less sad for him. Besides, he had his brother. He would stick up for him in the end.

His current situation was way beyond bizarre. Rin didn't know what had actually happened. For now, he would throw it on a dream of sorts. A very realistic one. That concept was the easiest to understand for now.

He looked at the image in the bathroom mirror once again. He really looked like a normal human now, like himself. And he couldn't be happier! His whole face lit up. He thought about the countless of opportunities that he would be able to have, unlike before.

It was then that another sudden thought struck him. It was already 9AM and breakfast wasn't done yet. He sprinted downstairs with his pajamas still on and jumped the last few steps.

But when he reached the kitchen, he saw someone he'd never expected to see. Someone whose funeral he had attended to. Someone's grave he hadn't visited in a while. Someone he'd indirectly killed. Someone who should have been dead. Someone who wasn't supposed to live.

He just stared. He didn't say a single word to his adoptive father. It was then that Shiro Fujimoto broke the silence.

"Who are you?" He asked.

If Rin's jaw could've dropped to the ground, it would have. But that wasn't possible, so instead he looked like a gaping fish, or perhaps he resembled a frog that was in the middle of a fly catching session. An internal panic attack raged in Rin's mind and the lump in his throat became bigger and bigger to the point where he had trouble breathing normally.

The only word that swam in his thoughts was 'how'. Nothing else came up in his minds. Shiro smiled. "I'm just joking! What's gotten into you?" After finally getting a hold of himself, Rin jumped into Shiro's arms.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have opened the s-"

Shiro, of course, didn't have an idea what was going on. It wasn't like Rin to act like he was doing now. After Rin had started apologizing again and again and again, the father figure decided to interfere by interrupting his adoptive son.

"I know it may be hard, but you'll find yourself a nice job and a fine lady eventually!"

Shiro laughed loudly without a single hint of shame. It was something that Rin had missed very much. These were times that Rin had never thought would ever come back.

The older man's sentence repeated itself in Rin's head again and again. It repeated itself, until Rin figured out what was wrong with it. How could Rin live normally with a job, now that he's a demon? The Vatican was after him!

If Father Fujimoto was alive, that meant that Satan never possessed him. That was the most likely explanation that had come up in his head. He also couldn't feel the flames, which meant that the event with Astaroth couldn't have happened...

...which meant that he shouldn't have any knowledge of his heritage. They were still lying to him. He'd been sent to the past. And how? He would make sure to find out.

If Rin had gone back to the past, probably only a few weeks before he'd become a half-demon, then that meant he shouldn't have known a single thing about the existence of one, let alone having a father that was one.

He wasn't supposed to know anything yet.

Shit.

* * *

 **I'm trying to not make it edgy. If it is, please tell me and I'll try to fix it.**


	2. ReseT

**Thanks for the tremendous amount of support, guys!**

He'd been given something no one should be able to get in a lifetime: a restart. A reset button to get back to the beginning. A chance to reverse all the things he had messed up.

He'd been given the best present he'd ever gotten.

It'd already been 24 hours since it happened. 24 hours since his new beginning. One could say that it was some kind of rebirth.

A new chance to start life again. Rin has been sent 4 years in the past, he'd found out. He was 15 again, and he wasn't planning to live them the same again.

The date his father died was deeply engraved in his memory. October 3rd. Or perhaps in other words, today. The job interview, as well as the biggest twist in his life, would be happening today.

Two days to prevent the past from happening all over again. Rin knew he should be worried, but he simply wasn't. It wasn't like he could help it anyway. The only thing he had to do was ignore Astaroth from the beginning. Don't engage with Reiji Satori and pretend to not see any demons, even if that meant enduring the vast amount of Coal Tar swarming around his head. It would perhaps cost the sacrifice of a few birds, but that was the least of his worries.

No matter what, he wouldn't have anything to do with demons ever again. He would live his life out as a normal human being.

'It will need to seek salvation'

That's what the Paladin said, at least, before they decided make the soldiers prepare a stake, just for him.

His soul? Seeking salvation? If he were to count all his sins since enrolling in True Cross Academy, he would be able to count them on his fingers and his toes. These 'sins', however, would have given him community service at most and were equivalent to accidentally destroying government property.

As if that was fair. Being given the death penalty because he just happened to have destroyed a few things. But that's besides the point.

Because today, in only one hour from here, he would change his fate, as well as the fate of a lot of other people, for the better. He would be a human, no matter what. He wasn't going to let the past repeat itself.

Rin opened his drawer and picked out his most formal clothes and Yukio's black tie. He didn't have any himself, except for a tie that he had won in an arcade as a kid, but that wouldn't do it. Especially since its quality was basically non-existent and its ugly lobster-print. The lobsters weren't even red anymore, but had turned into an ugly piss-colored yellow

The thought of using the lobster-print tie had occured to him for a short time. He knew their faces would be priceless if he decided to wear a very expensive suit, together with a tie that seemed like a 4 year old had scribbled on with a piss-colored waterproof marker

Rin smiled as he thought back of the arcade and placed the old and worn out tie back in the basket in the back of his drawer. He tied his tie in the proper way and made his way downstairs, where his adoptive father, as well as a few other priests, would be waiting for him to wish him a lot of good luck. Rin knew they were half expecting the interview to go horrendous.

As expected, a bunch of people were waiting for him downstairs to greet him. Especially since he had made the effort to get a job himself this time. He was a bit disappointed, however, because his brother Yukio wasn't there with them. He would miss him, since he had already moved to the dorms in True Cross Academy. He was probably 'studying to be a doctor' at this very moment, as Rin was told multiple times. Rin knew better than that though and let go of the thought with a wave of his hand.

"Rin! You will do great! I'm sure of it!"

"You'll be the manager in no time!"

The priests gave him a quick hug, except for one, who waved with false excitement. As a child, Rin had always wondered why that priest had always been acting so distant when he was near. He knew now though; he was afraid of him, afraid of the son of the Big Bad. But Rin wasn't insulted at all, or even remotely worried about that fact. He'd stay positive the whole way through.

"Thanks guys!" Rin responded excitedly, giving the one distant priest a high five. That, of course, left him flabbergasted. Rin had always looked a bit weird at him.

The boy ran to the front door, where he ran into father Fujimoto. A sudden memory flashed through Rin's mind and he quickly undid his tie and threw it behind him in the bushes. He would buy Yukio a new one if he ever asked about it.

Father Fujimoto had already opened his mouth to say something about his lack of a tie, but Rin quickly interrupted him, already knowing what he would say.

"Yes I know! It was intentional! I'm going semi-formal." Rin quickly spouted out, before it would become too obvious that he was very nervous.

Shirt just laughed like he always did. "You just don't know how to tie it, right?" He asked.

Rin immediately gave in. He said that he was right as Father Fujimoto undid his own, cheaper version of Yukio's tie and tied it neatly for his son. Rin had missed the proud expression his father wore while doing this for him. He wasn't going to screw over the job again. He was having Sukiyaki tonight!

"Thanks, dad." Rin said, before running off to his potential new job. Shiro merely smiled and waved as the supposedly 15 year old disappeared into the distance.

It didn't take too long before Rin arrived at the local supermarket. It was only a few minutes away from the monastery, thank God.

Before going in, he quickly straightened his suit and fixed his hair that had gone wild again because of the running. Halfway he'd realized that he was in fact 10 minutes late. Again. That time had increased to 13 minutes when he arrived.

Although Rin was prepared and knew everything that terrifying woman was going to ask him, he was still a bit nervous. The first soon-to-be employee he saw was the older looking woman that had been baking the awful noodles before. He greeted her and she waved back, before continuing to explain a rather eccentric costumer that cleansing milk wasn't actually milk and therefore shouldn't be consumed. It was even written on the package to be safe.

Rin could only facepalm.

Being too focused on the weird conversation the older woman and weirdly dressed man were having, he didn't notice the boss coming up to him to inform him he was tardy. As if he didn't know that already, and yet he had managed to get distracted once again.

She took him to a small, dusty room full of shampoo and other hair products and ordered him to sit down on the painful looking stool, which he naturally did. He would do everything to get and keep this job.

"So, tell me why you want this job." She asked him. Rin couldn't tell if she was angry or moody. Or both. Probably both.

Why did he want the job? Other than not ending as a beggar and wanting at least one thing on his résumé, Curriculum Vitae or whatever it was called. Rin preferred sticking to 'working history'. Easy to remember and everyone would understand it.

In the end Rin told her it would be good to get some experience for his future. The woman nodded. Good answer.

"What do you think of your hourly pay?"

Couldn't be any worse in his opinion. Rin didn't know what the average amount of pay per hour was for a 15 year old, but $1,86 must have been way below it.

"Great." He didn't elaborate at all. He didn't add a single thing. It earned him a weird and slightly surprised expression, but she just nodded. Every single candidate had complained about it in the job interview, but they were desperate.

Good answer for her, bad for him. He had just ridded himself of a potential raise in the future and, as dense as he was, hadn't even realized he'd done so.

"What do you expect of this job?"

What the hell, that wasn't something he had been expecting. The stupid hag hadn't asked that the previous time!

"Work." He said. Once again, he didn't elaborate on his answer until she'd raised her eyebrow once again. Rin pretended to cough and quickly proceeded to talk.

"...Working hard and aspiring to be the best employee you, or any employer, has ever had!"

She nodded again. Good answer

"Okay." She pulled him by his arm and led him to the storage in the back of the store. Move every single box that stands there to the front of the store. If you manage to do that today, I will consider hiring you. If not..." she gestured to the exit.

"...you're out."

Rin swallowed and nodded. That witch. Even though he knew what to expect, she was still as horrible as ever. He quickly approached the boxes and took six of them at the same time. This time without letting one fall on her head. He'd finished in only 29 minutes.

Other staff members, that had previously felt sorry for the newbie, were staring in awe. They had been sure he wouldn't be able to finish.

After performing a lot of other tasks, Rin was tired, but, to be fair, who wouldn't have been? After all, he was only a boy.

Another staff member, that had been having the strange conversation with a costumer before, was baking fried noodles. To her despair, no one wanted them. She offered Rin some, but he refused. Instead, he asked if he could try.

"If you want to, but I don't think these cheap noodles can ever taste good. The boss got them very cheap, what was she thinking?" The woman wiped the sweat on her forehead away with her sleeves.

"I'm sure I can make them tasty! Just wait and see!" He smiled and gave her a big thumbs up.

And he couldn't have been more right. The delicious scent had spread through the entire store and had attracted almost all the costumers. Almost all the noodles were sold in no time, just like the Hoisin sauce of the same brand.

It was at that moment that the boss had decided to check up on him.

"Staff meetings at 7:30! Don't be tardy again. You can take a break for now. She shouted with all the costumers still present. When she had turned around the corner, the crowd applauded for him. He hadn't felt that good in a long time.

He handed the cooking utilities over to the older woman and walked out of the store. His entire being smelled like food and he could use some fresh air.

Rin was staring into the distance when he noticed a small girl in a pink jacket reaching for her scarf. It was a pleasant surprise for him that he couldn't see the demon that was taking it away.

Rin ignored her, but regretted his choice right after the girl, that had run up the street to get her scarf, was hit by a truck.


End file.
